ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating the Risque/Chapter 4
Summary:- Edward will return so be patient! :) It had now been one full month since arrival at the orphanage. Assef and Tomas had gotten on well; they kept to themselves and didn't bother anyone. It was just as they liked it. The other children still bothered them though, sometimes they'd be teased by a massive hulking brute named Gary, a full-of himself boy who was full of himself. The orphanage had classes every day and Tomas was being taught about different things he had never learned how to write. He was sitting down in class he got extra help from Evangelic, another nun of the orphanage. They were doing algebra. Then, class was finished. They went home to their bedrooms. They sat down and Assef came into the room. "Hey!" he waved. Tomas beamed, always happy was he to see Assef after a school day. Assef sat down and picked up the little boy, holding him on his lap. "What's up, dear? Someone hurt you?" He asked. "No reason I j just really miss my mommy and daddy" "i miss them too" said Assef, holding his brother "quotidian marks" in his arms. "No reason," he said. "no reason at all." tomas said, crying. Assef held him. "well, guess what? another family is coming today? Maybe we can adopt them" said Assef. Assef held his brother. "what if they don't like you?" said tomas sadly. "no? well then, there won't be any family. I will never let you leave me." Assef admitted. "shh, it's okay, family is going to come back, i promise to you" "really?" "yes, no problem. it's going to be fine. get some rest now" he ordered the small boy as he tucked him into bed. Tomas shut his eyes and his breath became soft and laboured. Assef leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night, child," he said. Tomas only muttered in his sleep. Being unable to slumber-himself, Assef went to the day room and picked up a book. Reading was one of his favourite hobbies, aside from well, you know. As he was reading, the master nun entered the room. "hello assef" he said. "oh hello" said assef. He smiled and put down his book. "We, that is to say, the other nuns and I, have noticed that you and Tomas are, shall we speak, incosistent with the other children? You are undeniable to them. To put it in plain and simple English, you don't have any friends beside yourselves and that worries us." Assef deliberated in his seat. "I find no problem with this. Tomas and I have both been true so much, but it's harder on me than it is on him, hardest on one so young" he explained. the master nun placed a hand on Assef's shoulder. "well, we have good news for both of you!" he roared. "a family has taken interest in you and wishes to adopt you!" "oh wow, really? US?" Assef asked. "yes, they are on the way right now to collect you." said the master nun. "oh excellent!" assef said, and he raced up the stairs at top speed to warn Tomas. "Tom-Tom get up, babe, there's a family here for us!" he said in utter elation. Tomas woke up, and then he and Assef packed their essentials. There very lives wrapped in one solid ball. "right assef tomas your new family is here!" called the master nun. As they approached the stairs, they could not believe it when they saw Edward culluen waiting for them. "Ed...ward?" Assef asked tentatively coming down to great his creator. "yes it is I!" said Edward. He walked towards Assef. "you were very naughty to run away from me." he said. "And to take this child that does not belong to you?" "what does he mean, Assef?" tomas asked scared. "Nothing dear, we don't know him. Shh, come here." he said as he picked up the child. "you should never have left me. your coming home with me where you belong and that is an end to it!" edward roared. he grabbed Assef around the waist and started to haul him out the door. "Goodbye" said the master nun. "call if you need anything!" Assef was fidgeting lightly. he knew he could not truly do anything! Suddenly he fell over but this didn't faze Edward, he just grabbed him by the collar of his blue jacket (he's wearing the same clothes he was in the rape scene of the movie) and dragged him along the ground. Tomas was screaming, he couldn't believe it. "Leave him alone!" he shouted in assef's defense. "leave my brother alone!" he roared. "shut up" said edward growling his teeth beared. "we're going home child!" "then take me with you" tomas shouted and jumped on edward but he missed and landed on assef and they both broke free. "Quickly let's make a run for it" said Assef and they did. they started to run for the house. "oh no you don't" said Edward. He chased after them and managed to grab Assef again he picked him and started to carry him off to his car. "NOOOOOOOOOOO" said Tomas and started to run back for the master nun . the master nun came running out waving his gun in the air. "in the name of the lord i command you to stop!" he roared. Assef rolled onto the floor and ran for it again, this time, however, Edward was ready and grabbed him again. "Don't come any closer" he roared to the master nun. Assef started to fight with all his strength but even he was no match for Edward Cullen. Suddenly, a lambrogini pulled up and the old man got out of it. He tossed something to the master nun. "johann warned us about this crescent moon" said the old man as she shot at ed-ward. "please leave here or else willl call police" said the old man and the master nun simultenisly. "okay" said Edward and left. Assef ran to tomas and picked him up, he had a broken arm and there was blood all over the floor. "i'm so sorry" he apologised. "it's okay" said Tomas, he got his arm fixed while he was watching the fight. "Shh, come on" "i want mammy" said the boy. "oh i know i want her too" he said. they went inside. there was a woman on the telly. "hey who is hat?" said tomas. assef's eyes widened it was tomas mom. "nobody" he said. "nobody worth knowing."